(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly and, more particularly, to a multi-level heat sink for dissipating heat in electronic products (for instance, CPUs of computers), which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the electronic products to the surrounding environment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Following continuous improvements in performance of electronic devices, heat-dissipating assemblys or systems have become indispensable components. If the heat generated by individual components within the electronic device cannot be appropriately dissipated, in a less serious situation, the performance thereof is reduced, and in a more serious situation, the electronic device may be burnt and damaged. As a result, the surfaces or sides of the electronic component (for instance, the CPU of a computer) which produced a great amount of heat is generally mounted on a heat sink so as to dissipate the generated heat.
Conventionally, a heat-dissipating assembly 1 as shown in FIG. 1 is mounted on the surface of the heat-generating component (for instance, a CPU) to dissipate the heat generated in the component. An axial fan 12 is mounted on an upper surface of a heat sink 11, and a bottom surface 111 of the heat sink 11 is mounted on the CPU. The heat generated during the operation of the CPU is rapidly transferred to the heat sink 11, and by means of air flow from the axial fan 12, the accumulated heat at the heat sink 11 is dissipated.
However, if the heat sink 11 is made too high, the heat-dissipation effect is poor. Further, in the development or improvement of the heat sink, the fins of the heat sink cannot be optionally and unrestrictedly extended or lengthened. These methods not only affect the flowrate and the air pressure of the fan, but also affect the design of the fin thickness. Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the electronic components to the surrounding environment.